


Boire avec modération, t'aimer sans

by Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Charles is cold, Charlouuuuu, Cute, Enough tags maybe, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, F/F, Fluff, Français | French, Happy Ending, Le Collectif NoName, M/M, Power Outage, Protective Erik, Secret Santa, ffnet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Boire ou conduire, il faut choisir ! Bon, heureusement qu'Erik est là pour choisir à la place de Charles, quand même.





	Boire avec modération, t'aimer sans

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà un texte écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Collectif NoName, groupe d'écriture et de lecture principalement basé sur ffnet et FB (pour le moment ! Mouahaha). Il est destiné à Alena Aeterna.  
> Bêta par Flo'wTralala et Elizabeth. Vous aime !

«Eh, les gars, venez voir, Xavier est complètement grillé et il veut rentrer en caisse ! »

Les rires gras du groupe formé en cercle devant l’entrée de la maison font tiquer Erik, et il se tourne en direction du bruit. Evidemment, il fallait que ce soit l’équipe de football au complet… Quel cliché. Son regard passe entre les épaules larges et ce qu’il voit manque de lui faire écraser son stupide verre en plastique rouge.

Cet idiot de Xavier – Charles, pas Raven comme il aurait pu le craindre initialement – est en train d’essayer d’enfiler sa veste, sans en avoir défait les boutons… clairement pas un franc succès. Le coeur d’Erik fait une embardée à la vue de l’homme qu’il a désespérément tenté de ne pas croiser dans la soirée, par lâcheté, par peur de lui dévoiler ce qu’il ressent.

Excédé, il lâche un soupir avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu’au frère de son amie – il ne joue peut-être pas dans une équipe contrairement au groupe qui entoure Xavier, qui préfèrent développer leur physique au détriment de leur intellect, mais il a lui aussi quelques ressources et n’hésite pas à s’en servir pour dégager la route.

Entre temps, Charles a miraculeusement réussi à s’habiller (même ses foutues mitaines sont enfilées), et a les clés de sa voiture en main. Erik s’approche et lui arrache le trousseau.  _ Vraiment _ , un porte-clés en forme d’hélices d’ADN ?...

« C’est hors de question que tu conduise dans cet état, Charles. »

Erik s’apprête à lui lancer son regard le plus meurtrier lorsque Charles lève les yeux, passant lentement son regard de la main offensante d’Erik, dans laquelle ses clés ont atterri, à son visage, et Erik se retrouve encore une fois foudroyé par ce regard bleu clair qui le déstabilise à chaque fois. Ce soir, ses beaux yeux sont brillants et légèrement distants à cause de l’alcool.

Erik entend les ricanements dans son dos, et se retourne.

« Ça vous amuse de voir partir  d’une soirée quelqu’un clairement pas en état de conduire ? Ça vous ferait quel effet, d’apprendre le lendemain que cette personne s’est tuée sur la route ? »

Devant le haussement d’épaule général, Erik fait un pas dans leur direction, et ses traits menaçants ont l’effet escompté. La bande s’écarte et part à la recherche de nouvelles boissons ou d’une autre victime.  _ Abrutis _ .

« C’est ça, j’espère que ça ne vous arrivera pas, mais on vous aura prévenu, bouffons. » crache Erik dans le vide, consterné. Il finit par se tourner vers Charles à nouveau. Celui-ci s’est approché entre temps, et est figé, la main levée en direction du trousseau que tient toujours Erik. Erik le fusille du regard.

« Dans tes rêves, Xavier. » Il resserre sa poigne juste par principe, sentant ce qui semble être ses clés d’appartement enfoncer leurs dents dans la peau tendre de sa paume. « Où est ta sœur ? Elle pourrait te ramener, non ? »

« Elle a disparu en haut des escaliers il y a une dizaine de minutes avec une fille qui s’appelle Irène. Elle m’a indiqué qu’elle se fera raccompagner à midi demain. Enfin tout à l’heure. Bref. »

Erik ne relève même plus son accent anglais de snob – non, il ne passerait pas des heures à l’écouter parler, c’est faux – mais se saisit l’arête du nez entre l’index et le pouce de sa main gauche par désespoir. Bien évidemment, il  _ fallait _ que Raven retrouve cette nana ce soir, laissant son (supposé) grand frère sans surveillance avec une table couverte d’alcool. Pas comme s’il avait une certaine notoriété à l’université pour son talent à voir le fond des bouteilles très facilement… et Erik aime bien Charles – bon, ok, beaucoup, même, bien trop pour quelqu’un qui est juste le grand frère d’une amie, s’il est honnête – mais il n’a pas de talent particulier pour la garde d’enfants turbulents.

Même si Charles est silencieux, depuis tout à l’heure… Erik se concentre à nouveau sur lui, note le visage légèrement baissé et les épaules affaissées.

« T’inquiètes, Erik, ça va aller. J’ai pas tant bu que ça et je roulerai doucement. C’est promis. Je t’enverrai même un message en arrivant. T’as pas à t’en faire. »

« J’ai pas à m’en  _ faire _ ? » Erik ne peut s’empêcher de fulminer. « La prochaine fois que tu as une idée aussi brillante, surtout, n’hésite pas à m’en faire part, histoire que mon poing te la fasse oublier ! »

Les yeux de Charles s’écarquillent de surprise, alors Erik souffle un bon coup par le nez.

« Attends-moi deux minutes, je prends ma veste et je te ramène. J’ai plus rien à faire ici de toute façon. »

« Mais… » Commence Charles.

« Pas de discussion. Je marcherai depuis chez toi, ça me rapprochera. »

C’est à peine vrai, l’appartement d’Erik est éloigné du centre-ville où se situe le campus parce qu’il ne pouvait pas s’offrir mieux, mais ça, Charles n’a pas besoin de le savoir.

« Ok… » c’est tout ce que Charles finit par dire. Alors Erik s’éloigne puis revient, enfilant sa veste usée en marchant.

« Allons-y. »

Erik retient un juron sur le perron. Pendant la soirée, il a neigé et l’herbe devant la maison est couverte d’une bonne couche blanche. La route reste cependant assez dégagée, alors il marche en direction de la rue et de la voiture de Charles, qu’il aperçoit un peu plus loin. Il entend autant qu’il sent la neige fraîche crisser sous ses pas, et garde un rythme soutenu pour ne pas laisser le temps au froid de s’installer confortablement entre son tee-shirt  _ Iron Maiden _ et sa veste.

C’est sans manquer la boule de neige qui atterrit entre ses omoplates contractées. Il se retourne vivement pour voir Charles le regarder avec un grand sourire fier, une nouvelle boule en formation dans ses mains.

« Oh non, Charles, tu n’y penses même pas ! »

« Oh si, Erik, j’y pense ! » répond-t-il, d’un air beaucoup trop angélique pour le bien d’Erik.

« Ok, tu me touches encore une fois, et c’est ta tête qui va tester la neige fraîche, qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? Peut-être bien que ça te fera dessaouler ! »

« J’aimerais te voir essayer,  _ Erik _ . » sa voix est chaude et mielleuse, et a perdu cette sensation traînante d’une langue alcoolisée. Ce bâtard est en train de tester ses limites, et Erik est loin d’être quelqu’un qui a des paroles en l’air.

Alors que la nouvelle boule l’atteint cette fois-ci sur le torse, Erik se précipite en avant et saisit le col de Charles avant de le propulser de toutes ses forces sur le côté pour lui faire perdre l’équilibre. Son plan fonctionne à merveille, il voit les yeux de Charles s’écarquiller alors qu’il tombe, jusqu’au moment où, dans un sursaut d’instinct de de survie, Charles se saisit à son tour de ses bras et l’entraine avec lui. Erik tente d’esquiver tant qu’il peut le corps affalé sous lui, mais malgré le genou immédiatement trempé, il se retrouve appuyé sur le torse de Charles, leurs deux visages beaucoup plus proche que ce qu’il souhaiterait.

Alors qu’Erik fixe Charles, effaré, celui-ci ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que d’éclater de rire.

A cela, Erik ne trouve qu’une seule réponse. Fourrer de la neige sur son visage avec ses doigts nus.

Charles rit encore en s’étouffant à moitié avec la neige qui fond sur sa langue, mais lève un bras en signe de reddition.

« Ça va, ça va, j’abandonne ! Au secours ! »

Erik en rajoute une dernière couche pour la peine avant de se lever et de tendre une main vers le corps encore affalé sur le lit de poudre blanche. « Je t’avais prévenu. » grommelle-t-il.

Charles se saisit de son poignet pour se redresser avant d’épousseter son jean nonchalamment, comme s’il avait juste amassé quelques moutons et n’avait pas le dos détrempé. « C’est bon, on peut y aller maintenant, Erik. »

 

Erik regarde Charles s’installer sur le siège passager de sa propre voiture, et attend qu’il ait terminé de galérer avec sa ceinture pour enclencher la marche avant – bien évidemment, Charles a une automatique – et sortir de la place de parking. Par souci de confort, il attend un peu que le moteur ait suffisamment tourné avant d’allumer le chauffage, mais un énorme frisson parcoure le corps de Charles, qu’Erik aperçoit dans le champ périphérique de sa vision. Il lui jette alors un coup d’œil rapide, et voit que Charles tremble et tente de remonter le col de sa veste.

« Je t’avais dit de ne pas m’envoyer de boule de neige dessus… » ne peut-il s’empêcher de remarquer en retournant son attention sur la route.

« Mais où est le fun si on ne peut pas profiter des premiers flocons ? » répond laconiquement Charles, le regard à nouveau perdu. Son ton fait à nouveau tourner la tête d’Erik. Charles semble avoir pris dix ans en un instant, et Erik ne peut pas s’empêcher de poser sa main droite sur celle de Charles, qui repose sur sa cuisse.

« ça va ? » demande-t-il, se sentant stupide de poser une question aussi bête.

Charles se tourne alors vers lui, et un grand sourire illumine son visage. Dommage que, malgré la pénombre, Erik remarque qu’il n’atteint pas ses yeux.

« Oui, Erik. Merci de me ramener. Il faudra tourner à droite à la prochaine. »

Erik soupire et se reconcentre sur la route.

« Je sais où tu habites, Charles. »

« Ah oui. Raven. » répond-t-il.

« Raven. »

« Bien. »

S’il n’avait pas la route à surveiller, Erik se serait bien tapé le front contre le volant. Quelle discussion intéressante !

Après un silence qui s’étire sur plusieurs minutes, Charles reprend doucement la parole, sa voix à peine audible par-dessus le feulement du moteur.

« Tu veux monter cinq minutes, Erik ? »

Erik bloque sa respiration alors que son cœur s’emballe. Il expulse l’air dans ses poumons. Il le  _ sait _ , Charles ne sous-entend rien, pas avec Erik, mais il ne peut pas empêcher cette réaction inconsciente de son corps à chaque fois. Erik a arrêté de nier ses sentiments pour le frère de son amie il y a déjà bien longtemps. Mais ça fait des années que Charles le regarde sans agir. S’il avait souhaité quelque chose, cela ferait bien longtemps qu’il aurait changé de comportement avec Erik. Alors il accepte en se flagellant mentalement, en se disant qu’il s’assurerait ainsi que Charles ne continue pas la soirée de son côté.

« Tu n’as pas l’air si bourré que ça, en fait. » se permet-il de remarquer tout de même.

« Ah. » vient la réponse de Charles, alors qu’Erik gare la voiture devant l’immeuble. « Des années d’entrainement. Et une mutation familiale. »

Erik ne peut s’empêcher de ricaner.

« C’est toi, le futur généticien. Et même là, je ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que tu viens de dire. » répond-t-il en sortant du véhicule.

« Tu sais bien ce qu’on dit, pourtant. L’alcool contrôle notre famille depuis tant de générations qu’on ne peut rien y faire. »

« Et Raven alors ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’elle ne boit pas. »

« Il faut bien une exception à la règle. En plus, elle est adoptée. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu voie ma mère… »

Erik ne répond rien à ça. Il a suffisamment débattu de Sharon Xavier avec Raven. Il glisse ses mains froides dans les poches de son jean et attend que Charles ouvre la porte de l’immeuble à l’aide de son badge. Le silence les accompagne alors dans le hall, puis dans l’ascenseur, jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient passé le pas de l’appartement.

La chaleur est étouffante à l’intérieur par rapport à ce qu’ils ont subi dehors. Erik quitte rapidement sa veste et la dépose sur le porte-manteau en espérant qu’elle sèche un peu d’ici son départ, et rejoint Charles dans la cuisine en suivant l’éclairage électrique comme le petit poucet suit les cailloux. Il aurait aussi pu s’aider des différentes couches de vêtement étalées à même le sol… Mais combien de pulls porte Charles ? Bon, maintenant, visiblement, plus tant que ça, mais pendant la soirée ? Il enjambe les mitaines à l’entrée de la cuisine au moment où Charles referme la porte du frigidaire. Il pose deux bières sur le comptoir plaqué de bois près de sa cuisinière bien fournie.

« Est-ce bien sérieux, Charles ? »

Charles le regarde droit dans les yeux lorsqu’il prend sa première gorgée.

« Je n’ai plus à conduire, toi non plus, alors pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu vas être malade. » répond Erik, le ton neutre mais les yeux foudroyants.

« Ce serait mal me connaître, cher ami ! » lui rétorque Charles en saisissant la seconde bouteille et en venant la plaquer contre le torse d’Erik. « Santé. »

Erik la saisit par le socle avant que Charles ne la lâche en passant à côté de lui pour sortir de la cuisine. A-t-il rêvé des doigts de Charles qui se sont attardés sur son tee-shirt ? Décidément, il voit beaucoup trop de sous-entendus là où il n’y en a pas, ce soir.

Il le suit jusqu’à revenir dans le salon, et l’observe s’installer sur le canapé, le dos contre l’accoudoir et les genoux repliés contre son torse.

« Tu mets souvent des chaussettes colorées ? » ne peut s’empêcher de demander Erik alors qu’il s’approche à son tour.

« Toujours. C’est ma façon de me rebeller face à la société. » et Charles semble tellement sérieux en disant ça qu’Erik ne peut s’empêcher de rire. Il s’est même redressé et a carré ses épaules.

Erik s’assoit à côté de lui avant de poser une main sur l’un des pieds bariolés de Charles.

« Certains choisissent les piercings, les tatouages, les cheveux colorés et les fringues déchirées. D’autres se pointent tous les jours en cours habillés impeccablement et portent des chaussettes criardes. » Ce n’est vraiment plus que de la taquinerie, maintenant. Mais la façon dont les joues de Charles prennent de la couleur le conforte dans ses actions. Il sait qu’il a fait mouche, comme à chaque fois.

Avant que Charles puisse rétorquer, Erik continue.

« Je te charrie, Charles. »

Charles ricane.

« Je ne suis plus assez bourré pour supporter tes gamineries, Erik. »

Le voir lui tirer la langue adoucit la pique jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne soit plus qu’une blague. Ce qui n’empêche pas Erik de lever la main toujours posée sur le pied de Charles pour aller planter un doigt juste sous les côtes de son ami.

« Et tirer la langue ce n’est pas une gaminerie, peut-être ? » rétorque-t-il alors que Charles se plie en deux pour esquiver le doigt profanateur, sans succès. Erik enchaine les attaques perfides jusqu’à ce que Charles s’essouffle et manque de lâcher sa bouteille, qu’il a maintenant bien brassée. Erik s’en saisit pour la poser sur la table basse avec la sienne, toujours intacte, avant de revenir face à Charles. Il pose doucement ses mains sur les genoux de Charles, attiré malgré lui par l’homme comme un aimant face à son contraire. « Je vais y aller, Charles. Il faut encore que je rentre chez moi. Tu devrais aller te coucher. »

Charles soupire et baisse le regard, comme s’il observait les doigts d’Erik, pensif.

« Je n’ai pas envie d’aller dormir. »

Erik l’observe, son pouce traçant mécaniquement des arcs de cercle contre la rotule de Charles. Sa voix est soudainement peinée, comme plus tôt dans la voiture. Erik s’approche un peu plus, glanant un centimètre de proximité sur le canapé. Quelque chose ne va pas, s’il peut en croire les montagnes russes d’émotion que subit Charles. L’alcool a beau rendre joyeux, il est également très propice aux baisses de moral.

Charles semble réfléchir, ses iris battant de gauche à droite sous ses paupières à demi closes.

« Je ne veux pas que tu p–  » mais il sursaute lorsque toutes les lumières s’éteignent, les ampoules privées de courant dans un clac sonore alors que le disjoncteur change de position.

Erik s’éloigne légèrement pour regarder autour de lui, mais ne voit rien de plus que ce que la lune tremblante leur apporte.

Il sort son téléphone et utilise le flash comme lampe torche en se levant.

« Coupure de courant. Où se trouve ton disjoncteur ? »

Charles se lève à son tour, un genou craquant audiblement alors qu’il déplie ses jambes.

« Dans le placard à l’entrée. »

Erik suit ses indications, et, une fois le placard ouvert, observe le tableau électrique pour trouver quel disjoncteur pose problème. Il le remonte, mais rien ne se passe.

Du bruit dans le salon lui fait tourner la tête.

« Charles ? »

« On a un problème. » La voix de Charles est mêlée d’angoisse alors qu’Erik parvient à détailler sa silhouette contre la baie vitrée. Charles lui tourne le dos, une main appuyée sur la paroi froide, au niveau de son épaule. Il regarde la rue en contrebas. Erik s’approche et se positionne derrière lui pour jeter à son tour un coup d’œil à l’extérieur, et la vision qui l’accueille le fait chanceler.

Le quartier entier est plongé dans le noir. De cet étage, Erik n’arrive plus à discerner les rues ni les rares âmes esseulées qui les peuplent encore.

« Oh. » Le son lui échappe en un souffle qui vient se tarir sur la nuque de Charles, et Erik réalise la proximité qu’il a involontairement mise entre leurs deux corps.

Charles entame alors un demi-tour, mais butte contre le torse d’Erik qui pose ses mains sur les épaules de Charles pour le stabiliser, son équilibre déjà rendu précaire par l’alcool rudement mis à mal. Il prend garde à ne pas caresser l’étoffe qui les couvre, alors que la chaleur qui se dégage du corps de Charles l’atteint en plein coeur. Si proches. Si éloignés. Il ne peut pas. Il ne doit pas. Il a déjà trop profité de leur proximité tout à l’heure, sur le canapé, alors qu’ils partageaient un moment de complicité rare. Charles est bourré. Il n’a pas toutes ses fonctions cognitives.

« Ça va ? » demande Erik.

« Oui. Non. Je n’ai plus de chauffage. »

Erik rit, légèrement amer. « Pas d’inquiétude, il faut au moins vingt-cinq degrés chez toi, Charles. »

Charles relève son visage pour le fixer de ses yeux irréels baignés de rayons lunaires, dans lesquels Erik plonge et se noie avec délice et douleur. Ses sourcils se froncent et sa tête se penche sur le côté, et Erik réalise que Charles ne saisit pas le trait d’humour.

Alors il reprend, plus doucement, « Viens. » Ses mains quittent les épaules de Charles et l’une d’elles vient se saisir de celle de Charles. Il le ramène jusqu’au canapé et le fait s’asseoir.

« Tu réalises aussi que tu ne dois plus ouvrir le frigo, et que tu n’auras donc pas d’autre bière ? »

Les yeux de Charles s’écarquillent. « Oh non ! Mon plan diabolique de t’alcooliser pour profiter de toi tombe à l’eau ! »

Erik ne peut empêcher un sourire amusé à la vue de la moue de Charles, qu’il tente de faire à la fois angélique et diablement tentatrice, mais dont l’effet est brisé par ses joues rougies par l’alcool.

« Le plus simple serait que tu ailles dormir, Xavier, ce sera très certainement rétabli d’ici à ton réveil. » Le plus simple serait que Charles arrête de lui tendre des perches plus grandes que ce qu’il peut porter...

Charles semble réfléchir un instant, et Erik pense qu’il va enfin réussir à ce que Charles le laisse partir. Son appartement est trop loin pour être concerné par la coupure de quartier.

Peine perdue. Charles agrippe ses poignets alors qu’Erik se redresse pour s’éloigner.

« Erik ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! Pas maintenant ! »

Sa poigne se resserre et fait grincer Erik des dents. Il s’approche alors à nouveau de Charles, sa patience et son coeur mis à rude épreuve.

« Charles. Tu vas très bien t’en sortir tout seul. Il faut que je rentre, maintenant. J’ai encore du chemin à faire. » Il tente de lui parler d’une voix posée et douce, pour ne pas risquer de réaction disproportionnée. Il tire également un peu ses bras vers lui pour forcer Charles à le lâcher. Celui-ci suit le mouvement en se penchant en avant, mais est rapidement obligé de rompre le contact.

« Mais Erik… » Charles inspire fortement. « Tu n’es pas obligé, tu sais. Tu peux rester là. Dormir avec moi. Ou… Ou sur le canapé, hein, qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? Enfin, si tu choisis le canapé, on ne sera pas très à l’aise mais bon, j’ai vu pire ! »

« Charles. Tu ne veux pas vraiment dormir avec moi. C’est l’alcool qui parle. »

Charles le regarde un instant durement, comme si Erik était, d’eux deux, le mec bourré.

« Tu comprends rien. » Charles croise les bras contre son torse et baisse la tête en soupirant. Il se redresse, un air bien plus sérieux sur le visage.

Erik l’observe un instant avant d’oser lui répondre presque dans un chuchotement, « Explique-moi, alors. » Son cœur cogne si fort contre sa cage thoracique qu’il est persuadé que Charles peut l’entendre malgré la distance entre eux.

« Ce que j’essaye de te dire depuis tout à l’heure, Erik, c’est que tu me plais, toi aussi. Et que j’aimerais vraiment que tu restes, notamment pour me servir de chauffage d’appoint – » Charles baisse un instant le regard alors que ses joues se colorent à nouveau de gêne et d’appréhension. « Mais je comprendrais très bien si tu ne le souhaites pas. Je sais que tu es l’ami de ma sœur avant tout et je ne veux pas te poser de problème. J’avais juste pensé que… » Il hésite encore une fois, scrute le peu de ce qu’il peut voir du visage d’Erik dans le halo lunaire qui traverse les fenêtres, « Que tu avais toujours une attirance pour moi. »

Erik bloque. Comment ?...

Devant son silence, Charles détourne le regard et s’éloigne, son dos allant prendre appui sur le dossier du canapé. « Pas de souci, je comprends. Il vaut mieux que tu partes avant que je ne me rende un peu plus ridicule. Désolé, Erik. »

Non, non, ça ne va pas du tout !... La situation le dépasse totalement, et son cerveau semble enfin donner l’ordre à son corps de bouger. Erik s’agenouille devant Charles, les mains posées de part et d’autre de ses cuisses sans oser les toucher. Il a l’impression que Charles veut sauter hors de vue comme un animal sauvage au moindre mouvement brusque.

« Charles… » Sa voix est rauque, parce que sa gorge se resserre sur ses émotions. « Je… »  _ Vraiment, quelle élocution, Erik, continue de pédaler dans la semoule, ça a l’air de bien fonctionner… _ Il inspire, bloque sa respiration, expire. Puis recommence : « Bien sûr que j’ai une attirance pour toi ! Le mot est faible, vraiment, je suis fou de toi depuis des années, et c’est maintenant que tu le réalises ? » Son intonation outrée semble être un coup de massue pour Charles, qui rentre la tête dans les épaules, comme un enfant sermonné.

Erik le discerne à peine maintenant, mais il tend doucement la main pour faire glisser ses doigts sur la joue de Charles. Sa barbe naissante chatouille la pulpe sensible, et du bout des doigts il passe à sa paume, qui englobe doucement la mâchoire de Charles. Erik a l’impression d’avoir littéralement fondu en l’espace d’un battement de cœur.

Sa voix est chaude et douce lorsqu’il reprend : « Et tu en as douté un seul instant ? » demande-t-il à Charles alors que son pouce entame des arcs de cercle sur sa pommette. Il sent ses lèvres contre sa peau, immobiles, mais d’une douceur intenable, veloutée.

L’espoir est de retour dans son esprit, faisant palpiter ses sens.

Charles lâche un hoquet à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot, avant que sa main ne vienne se glisser sur celle d’Erik, toujours sur sa joue. Elle est nettement plus froide que la sienne. « Tu le sais que je suis lent à la détente, parfois… » soupire-t-il, maintenant si proche qu’Erik peut sentir son souffle contre son visage. Doucement, Erik vient poser son front contre celui de Charles, tout son poids supporté par ses genoux et sa main sur le canapé. Il soupire d’aise avec la sensation d’être enfin à sa place, et rit. D’abord étouffé, son rire éclate rapidement, et il ne se calme que lorsqu’il sent l’autre main de Charles venir caresser le coin de ses lèvres souriantes, parcourir les creux qui sillonnent ses joues. Erik sait qu’il a un sourire de psychopathe, mais il n’ose pas relâcher ses muscles alors que Charles explore son visage, le toucher comme seul repaire fiable dans la noirceur de l’appartement.

« J’aime beaucoup ton sourire. » lui déclare Charles, comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées. Alors Erik se permet de tourner légèrement la tête pour pouvoir embrasser la paume de Charles, une fois, deux fois, avant que celui-ci ne la retire pour la remplacer par ses propres lèvres. Le contact l’électrise, et il tremble de bonheur d’enfin sentir Charles tout contre lui.

Charles glisse à présent ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, le long de sa nuque, sous le col de son tee-shirt. Mais Erik se sent obligé de rompre le baiser et de s’éloigner en attrapant les mains en question.

« Froid. » souffle-t-il, surpris par la différence encore plus flagrante avec son corps qu’avec sa main ou sa joue. Un grand frisson le parcourt.

Charles éclate de rire, laçant ses doigts avec ceux d’Erik. « Tu comprends pourquoi j’ai besoin de toi comme chauffage d’appoint ? »

« Je comprends surtout pourquoi tu montes autant ton chauffage ! Pousse-toi. » Erik se redresse alors que Charles se décale à une extrémité du canapé et se saisit du plaid qui couvre le dossier. Il s’assoit à son tour, un pied au sol tandis que l’autre jambe s’étend sur l’assise, son dos venant prendre appui contre l’accoudoir. Il reprend alors la main de Charles dans la sienne pour l’attirer à lui, le guidant jusqu’à ce qu’il pivote pour l’installer dos contre son torse.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » demande Erik, les lèvres enfouies dans les boucles brunes.

« Pas le moins du monde. » lui répond Charles en soupirant d’aise.

Erik sourit, puis recouvre leurs corps du plaid. Il entoure alors Charles de ses bras avant de corriger sa position pour la rentre plus confortable.

Erik sent le corps de Charles se détendre contre le sien, sa chaleur le réconfortant. Il n’avait jamais pensé que ça arriverait un jour – que Charles puisse le vouloir, lui aussi, comme lui-même voulait Charles.

Charles tourne la tête et tente – en vain – de déposer des baisers sur la peau d’Erik, à la jointure entre son cou et son torse, là où la clavicule disparait face au sternum. Cela fait doucement rire Erik, qui lève une main pour repousser les cheveux de Charles en arrière. Il se plie difficilement en avant pour déposer un baiser sur le nez de Charles, avant de se redresser de la position inconfortable. « Arrête, tu vas te faire mal et le regretter demain. »

Charles abandonne le geste et soupire en posant la base de son crâne contre l’épaule d’Erik. « C’est vrai… Mais je ne risque pas de le regretter demain… » sa voix se fait trainante, comme si le sommeil s’emparait doucement de son corps et de sa conscience. « On est vraiment bien, là. » reprend Charles en soupirant, glissant à nouveau ses doigts entre ceux, chauds, d’Erik.

Erik ferme les yeux, resserre son emprise sur le corps de Charles. Ils ne devraient pas s’endormir ici, ils seront complètement engourdis au réveil…

« Charles… » chuchote-t-il.

« Hmm ? »

« Promets-moi de ne plus boire autant avant de conduire. Promets-moi de ne plus boire parce que tu veux me dire quelque chose. »

Charles, aux portes du sommeil, finit par lui répondre, « Je compte toujours sur toi pour ça, Erik. »  
  



End file.
